


we've got to live, no matter how many skies have fallen

by marshmallownose



Category: House of Anubis
Genre: Aftermath of the Endless Storm, But whatever, Canon Compliant, F/M, Gen, Missing Scene, def more of a chaotic aftermath than canon, less peddie than I would have liked but I wanted it to be canon compliant, so if you wanna know how things turn out for peddie watch the s3 finale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:35:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27374314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marshmallownose/pseuds/marshmallownose
Summary: In the wake of the Ammut's short reign and triumphant defeat, Eddie searches for familiarity among the chaos.
Relationships: (hinted at) - Relationship, Alfie Lewis/Willow Jenks, Eddie Miller & Fabian Rutter, Eddie Miller & K. T. Rush, Eddie Miller/Patricia Williamson, Eric Sweet & Eddie Miller, Mara Jaffray/Fabian Rutter
Comments: 3
Kudos: 14





	we've got to live, no matter how many skies have fallen

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ella (@victorselixir on IG)](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Ella+%28%40victorselixir+on+IG%29).



> Happy (belated) Birthday, Ella!

Eddie wasn’t exactly sure when he’d started running, but as he sprinted along the pavement in the school’s carpark, he figured it had been about the second the now visibly elderly Robert was being assisted into an armchair by Harriet and KT.

The outside of the school looked far more like a disaster zone than a place of learning, full of broken car windows, smashed glass, scratched up paint jobs, and dozens of confused and distressed people all running about shouting at each other for answers. From somewhere behind him, he heard KT calling after him, but Eddie didn’t dare slow down.

He took the stairs that led up to the front door of the school two at a time, nearly slipping on a puddle of what could have been blood or maybe the rain that had poured out of the swirling clouds of the Endless Storm—thankfully it wasn’t as endless as the name suggested. Either way, it was red, and it made Eddie’s stomach turn over.

He pushed through the door, fighting against the stream of people attempting to get outside. The minute he made it inside he could see why: lockers were turned on their sides, some dented and bent to the point they were unrecognizable. Paint and ink was splashed across the walls and floor in a dazzling array of colors, though mostly red and black. Paper was strewn across the floor and stuck to the still wet paint. One of the classrooms to his right had its window knocked in, and sure enough when Eddie turned his head, he saw Georgia from his French class clutching her bloody knuckles. The whole place looked like the wild Halloween night back in America during his sophomore year of high school if it had been on steroids. It used to be his dream to cause this much chaos, to stick it to the proverbial man; now it was his nightmare.

KT finally caught up to him, skidding to a halt by his side and bending over to catch her breath. “Eddie,” she panted, holding her side, “you oughta try out for the track team, you know that?” When he didn’t answer her right away, she straightened up and nudged her friend gently. “What’s the matter? It’s over, we did it.” It was only then she really took in her surroundings, though, and she gasped at the disarray. “Oh my god…” she whispered. KT caught sight of Georgia, who was now sobbing as she tried to wrap her hand with her blazer, and another boy from their Business Studies class—one of the ones who’d saved their necks when Victor came asking for them—rubbing a large welt on his head. “Oh my god!” she exclaimed, rushing to help them and once again leaving Eddie alone in the wake of the almost apocalypse.

He moved further into the school, turning onto the corridor by his father’s office. Surprisingly enough, it was less chaotic in this area, only a few etchings on the wall and only one or two overturned lockers. Less crowded too, as disoriented students and parents migrated to the outside. He spotted Alfie first, trailing after Willow who had her nose turned up at him. Eddie only had a chance to wonder briefly how much she remembered before someone called his name.

“Eddison! Eddie!”

His attention snapped to where Mr. Sweet was racing toward him, and tears sprang unbidden to his eyes. “Dad!” Eddie tried to shout, but he was so overcome by relief that it came out like more of a hoarse rasp. “Dad!”

He was swept up in a crushing embrace, and Eddie couldn’t stop the sudden onset of sobs that racked his body. He finally allowed himself to look down precipice he’d refused to let himself acknowledge during the past weeks—just how close he’d been to failing. The pressure had been so immense, he’d forgotten what life was like without it, and now, in his father’s arms, some of that burden was finally lifted.

Eddie gripped the back of Eric’s coat like a lifeline until he could finally breathe again. Father and son pulled away, and Eddie could see his dad was crying too. _“My boy,”_ he said, dabbing at his eyes with one of his posh handkerchiefs. Behind him, Eddie saw Victor with damp eyes of his own, resolutely looking away in shame. “I imagine we have you to thank for stopping the trouble we’ve caused?”

Eddie sniffled, and tried to cover it with an embarrassed cough. “Me and KT,” he choked out. “Robert—he’s still alive. Harriet’s with him.”

Victor looked over at him sharply. “Is he…?” the caretaker asked hesitantly.

Eddie shook his head. “He’s old now, but alive. And good. I mean, he’s not trying to end the world anymore, so…”

“And the _miserable_ _woman?”_

It was clear he meant Denby. “Dead, I think,” Eddie answered, unsurprised to find he didn’t much care.

Victor absently pressed the pad of his thumb to a large, dark ring on his finger. Then, he sighed. “Thank you, Mr. Miller. Truly.”

Eddie scratched the back of his neck awkwardly and swallowed the lump in his throat. “Anytime.”

Mr. Sweet cleared his throat. “We must talk more,” he said, squeezing Eddie’s shoulder, “but right this second I must try and see what can be salvaged of the computers." He looked at someone behind Eddie. “Fabian! I need your help with some files!”

Eddie craned his neck and saw Fabian look over at them from where he was trying to calm the frantic Mara. “Alright!” he called, murmuring one last comforting word to Mara before jogging over to them. Up close, Eddie could see just how tired and disoriented his roommate was. “You’re going to have to fill me in, mate,” Fabian said, clapping him on the back. “The details are a little fuzzy, but I’m positive I owe you a million thank yous.”

“You’d do the same for me, dude,” Eddie replied, dragging him into a hug. Once they pulled away, Fabian offered him a grateful half-smile and followed Mr. Sweet into his office.

Looking around the hallway, Eddie searched for the one more person he needed to see. At first, he didn’t see her, but his eyes locked in on the tip of a black boot protruding from a small alcove between the lockers and the half wall.

He cautiously approached and peered around the corner. There she was with her knees drawn up to her chin and long auburn hair, falling down over her face. “Yacker?” Eddie tried.

Her head snapped up and she stared at him for a long moment. Her expression was unreadable, and Eddie held his breath, waiting for the moment when she’d grin at him and everything would be really and truly okay again. But suddenly she scowled.

“Go away,” she hissed, turning her head away. “I don’t want to talk to you.”

His stomach dropped. Was she still not free of Ammut’s influence? “What? Patricia?”

“Don’t you dare _'What?’_ me,” she snapped, scrambling to her feet. “Just because you saved the world or whatever doesn’t mean I have to be pleased with the way you cheated on me.”

Eddie was taken aback. “Cheated on you? Yacker, I thought we cleared this up weeks ago!” Watching her seethe there was devastating. In his head he tried to pinpoint just how long she’d been a Sinner, how long she’d been suffering. Far longer than he’d thought; and all those tender moments…he’d hoped at least some of them were real. Eddie wanted to cry again.

“Do I look stupid to you? I already told you I saw the messages!”

“Yacker—” he tried to interject, but she wasn’t finished, advancing out of the alcove and into the open hallway. No one paid them any mind, too wrapped up in their own troubles.

“I’m not naive, Eddie, I see how you look at other girls! But you could have at least had the decency to split up with me before I had to find out from _Denby_ of all people! And then she and that old geezer _stole my soul_. Do you know what that’s like? Well, I don’t either, because I can’t remember almost a _month_ of my life, and it’s all because you wanted to shag another woman—“

“THE MESSAGES WEREN’T REAL, PATRICIA!” Eddie yelled, and Patricia’s jaw clicked shut, stunned. “They weren’t real,” he sighed more quietly this time. “Denby faked them to make you commit a sin. I would never cheat on you; there's no other girl. I would _never_ do _anything_ to hurt you.”

Patricia watched him with wide eyes, and Eddie waited for something, anything. Her face softened. “Oh,” was all she said, and he noticed her hands were shaking. Just as he reached out to take them in his, KT rushed up to them.

“Oh my god, Patricia!” she cried, leaping at her friend and hugging her. “You’re okay!”

“Erm, yeah, as okay as I can be.” Patricia awkwardly patted her back, and Eddie could tell she was mildly annoyed they’d been interrupted. As much as he loved KT, he had to agree.

“I need your help. James Fleming got his foot stuck under a locker and you’re the only one who’s strong enough to pull it out.”

“How do you know that?” Patricia asked bemusedly.

KT’s face darkened for a moment. “Lucky guess,” she said, tugging Patricia away from Eddie. Patricia winced at the implication. “We have to hurry, he’s in a lot of pain, and no one can find the nurse. I’ll fill you in on everything that's happened while we’re at it.”

Patricia looked at KT and then back over her shoulder at Eddie, eyes searching. Apparently, she found whatever she was looking for and gave him a sad, timid smile. And then she was gone again.

But there was still hope. They’d talk it all over soon, and hopefully he wouldn’t have to fight too hard to get her back. Now, all they had to do was heal. They'd all skirted death and now just had to keep living.

Eddie chuckled to himself, still a little hysterical. _Easier said than done, eh?_


End file.
